


enbyinnit and dadza

by ratboijoob



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Angst, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboijoob/pseuds/ratboijoob
Summary: Tommy comes out to Philza as non-binary, it goes well.(because I am severely deprived of tommy + dadza content)This is shit and mostly dialogue.IF ANY OF THE CCS IN THIS FIC EVEN IMPLY THEY ARE NOT OKAY WITH ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, I WILL TAKE IT DOWN.PROBLEMATIC SHIPPERS DNI, I FUCKING HATE YOU PEDOS. /SRS
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 605





	enbyinnit and dadza

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings (correct me if I am wrong /g)
> 
> AMAB ENBYINNIT LETS GOOOOO
> 
> OK so I just wanted to say here that this is me projecting onto Tommy, not at all a representation of him despite using his online persona for this. I'm an AFAB nonbinary guy and my parents aren't very okay with that, so I wanted to comfort myself through dadza and enbyinnit (and then the others). I'm being completely honest when I say that if I see anything even implying Tommy isn't okay with these AUs or fanfiction in general, it will be gone. These people mean a lot to me and I don't want to hurt them or make them uncomfortable in any shape or form.
> 
> Thank you, enjoy :-)

Tommy had realised it a few weeks back – Eret had talked about her identity on stream and Tommy happened to be watching. They talked about dysphoria in all its forms and how it is for him, people only using he/him for them, how she identifies his gender, and so many other things.

Of course, Tommy already knew what these things meant before, a lot of their fans are LGBTQ+ so Wilbur had taught them the base level amount of what they needed to know. Of course, at the time, that hadn't stopped them from staying up until ungodly times in the morning when they had college tomorrow, researching.

They remember it clearly: they quietly whispered to themself, "my name is Tommy and I use they/them pronouns..." and then leaning back in their chair and letting out a shaky and giddy laugh. "Holy shit... Holy shit...!" Their face felt wet so they reached up, and felt tears slowly dripping down. It felt as if everything had suddenly fell into place and it all made sense. They're non-binary. They're nonbinary! They (finally) went to bed feeling good - relieved.

A few days after that night, Tommy came out to their parents. They had known they would accept him, they were always very openly supportive of queer people when they was growing up. It didn't take them long to switch pronouns.

Coming out to any of their friends was... difficult. While they do know that their friends are supportive, what if that was just for the camera? No one wants to get cancelled. So, for weeks, they kept it to themself.

////

Before they knew it, a SBI meetup was happening. They weren't too excited about getting misgendered the whole week, but oh well - they got to see their online family!

Their dad came with them for the start as usual. He pulled into the parking space and Tommy was practically vibrating with excitement. They speed walked to the coffee shop they were meeting and when he saw Techno, Wilbur, and Phil outside, immediately started running. They flung themself at Wilbur, since he was in the middle and clung on tight when they were caught. Phil joined the hug, holding on tightly and Techno stroked their back. None of them noticed the video their dad was taking.

With an overjoyed laugh, Wilbur says, "hey Toms, wanna let me breathe?"  
In a pseudo stuck up voice Tommy replies, "hmm. No! I don't think I do!"  
"Stupid fucking child...!" Wilbur grumbles, trying to wrestle Tommy off of him. Phil backs off at this point to go talk to Tommy's dad.

Eventually Tommy gets off of Wilbur and after giving Techno a quick hug, they head into the coffee shop. Here, Tommy's dad goes over everything with them, hearing their dad call them a 'he', despite telling him to, hurts.

////

On the second day of the meetup, Tommy has to step out on movie day. They just couldn't handle their most loved misgendering them. They know the sleepy bois don't know, but fuck it hurts.

They lock themselves in the bathroom and try to wipe away the involuntary tears. "Shiiiit..." They whisper.

After only another 5 minutes or so, they hear a knock.

"Uhh... Be out in a minute, sorry!" They call, wincing when their voice cracks in the middle of the sentence.

"It's just me checking up on you, mate!" Phil calls back and then softer, "are you okay?"

They feel like lying and saying yes to not make the older worry. But they don't, they can't lie to Phil. So they just whimper pathetically.

"Oh, mate... Could you let me in?" Phil asks kindly.

Tommy unlocks and then backs away from the door, allowing the man to enter. They're still crying, keeping their eyes on the suddenly very interesting floor and playing with their fingers and sniffling.

It's silent for a moment as Tommy worries silently, causing more tears to fall, until Phil gently cups his cheek and lifts his face until they're making eye contact. Their bottom lip shakes and they throw themselves at the comforting figure.

It takes a while of Phil tracing shapes on their back and running his hand through their hair for Tommy to calm down. Throughout, they slowly untense until they're melted in Phil's arms.

"Phiiiiiillll?" They whine, voice battered and quiet.  
"Yes, Toms?" He asks so, so softly.  
"Fuck, sorry. Sorry for... this?"  
"Nothing to be sorry for, mate, do you wanna talk about it?"

Tommy pulls away from the hug, sighing and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.  
Phil laughs quietly and, voice devoid of malice, says, "Toms, you look like shit."  
"Oi, bastard! You try having a mental breakdown for like, an hour, and still look pretty!" They yell quieter than usual, not wanting the two downstairs to hear them and physically unable to.  
"Yeah, about that...?" Phil prompts.

Tommy sits in silence for a while, thinking, and Phil lets them.

"Phil?"  
"Yep, mate?"  
"I... You... uh."  
"Take your time," Phil says, completely earnest.  
"OK so... Um, what do you... think about. The LGBTQ+ community?"  
Phil's eyebrows quirk up, he was obviously not expecting that. "Completely supportive." He says quickly, not having to think about it.  
"Of... all of em?"  
"Yes." He says softly.  
"Even, uh, non-binary people?" Their voice is so quiet.  
"Of course, Tommy, why?"  
"I... I'm, uh. I'm non-binary, big man." They joke weakly.  
"Oh Tommy– Is Tommy still...?" Phil implies.

They choke and start crying again. "Yeah, yeah. My name is still Tommy."  
"Shh, don't cry, mate, that's alright. They/them?" Phil earns a nod. "Okay, Tommy."  
"O- Okay?" Tommy asks shakily.  
"You know I, and your brothers, would love you no matter what, Toms." Phil assures softly.  
Tommy waits for the 'but'.  
It doesn't come.  
With a wet laugh, Tommy smiles, "thanks big man."  
"C'mere, mate." Phil opens his arms.

Tommy hugs him and feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOO IM SO SORRY THIS IS BAAAAAD OML


End file.
